Before I Go
by hudaifahmu
Summary: "Aku bisa mencintaimu tanpa tapi." -Chan
1. PROLOG

"Lain kali...jangan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungiku. Jangan melakukan apa pun yang membahayakanmu. Apa kamu tidak mengerti kekhawatiranku!? Jika terjadi hal buruk menimpamu karena pengalihan isu ini, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri!! Kamu dengar!?" Chan berteriak keras sekali di setiap akhir kalimat. Bukan karena marah, tapi rasa khawatirnya begitu besar pada Beki.

Beki terdiam sesaat, dia menunduk sejak tadi, sejak Chan membentaknya begitu keras. Lalu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, memberanikan diri menatap nanar pada Chan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Katakan, aku harus bagaimana melihatmu depresi setiap saat. Aku harus bagaimana?" balas Beki. Suaranya terdengar begitu putus asa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kamu mau? Tidak bisakah kita saling melindungi satu sama lain? Apa kamu pikir aku baik-baik saja melihatmu merasa begitu tertekan? Mengapa kamu begitu egois pada dirimu sendiri? Chan-"

Kalimat Beki terhenti oleh gerakan Chan yang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Chan, aku hanya ingin kita baik-baik saja. Berhenti berteriak padaku dan jangan marah. Aku merasa terdesak setiap kali kamu mengabaikanku." sambungnya.

Begitu kalimatnya selesai mata Beki sudah basah. Dia memang selalu cengeng jika sudah menyangkut Chan.


	2. Jatuh lagi

"Seseorang yang menawan dan multi talenta, siapa sangka mengidap gangguan jiwa. Belakangan idol tampan yang memiliki sapaan Chan menjadi pusat perhatian media. Salah satu member boyband ternama itu diisukan memiliki gangguan jiwa dan sangat mudah mengalami depresi. Kabar ini pertama kali diberitakan oleh sebuah artikel yang menyebutkan bahwa idol Chan rutin check up pada psikologi dan dokter gangguan jiwa. Bukti lain yang menyatakan idol Chan memang mengidap gangguan jiwa adalah Chan sering kembali ke rumah orang tuanya untuk menenangkan diri. Hal ini menimbulkan pro dan kontra masyarakat kita, khususnya para penggemar Chan. Mereka berharap Chan baik-baik saja dan akan terus melakukan debut. Ini juga membuat orang-orang berspekulasi boyband tersebut akan segera bangkrut jika tidak segera memperbaiki masalah serius tersebut. Beberapa orang menilai penampilan Chan tidak baik, dia hanya mengandalkan tampang gantengnya saja, seharusnya Chan memang sudah dari dulu didepak dari grup mereka. Sampai sekarang kita masih menunggu agensi Chan melaksanakan klarifikasi, dan tentunya kita juga berharap Chan-"

Seseorang baru saja mematikan siaran televisi malam itu.

"Berhenti buang-buang waktumu. Kita ada jadwal setelah ini." katanya.

Chan masih manatap kosong layar televisi. Usianya baru 23 tahun dan ini begitu sulit baginya. Seperti semua orang sedang menghakiminya di jalan, di panggung, di televisi, bahkan di pikirannya.

"Baiklah." balas Chan.

Dia bangkit dari depan televisi. Berlalu dari hadapan leadernya yang memang kadang terlihat galak, tapi Chan tahu dia itu baik. Dia leader yang nyaris sempurna.

"Jangan dipikirkan, itu bukan urusanmu!" teriak Sang leader sekali lagi.

"Aku mengerti!!"

Saat sebagian orang sibuk mengkritik, mencaci, menjatuhkan seseorang, pada waktu itu ada orang yang merasa begitu sulit. Merasa benar-benar jatuh, seperti dia ingin mati saja. Chan merasa gelombang itu selalu ada, tidak pernah surut justru semakin keras untuk mematahkannya. Orang-orang tidak mengerti apa yang sudah dia lewati hingga sampai pada titik ini. Apa yang sudah dia korbankan untuk menjadi seperti ini. Waktu telah menyita masa remajanya, keluarganya, uangnya, sekolahnya, bahkan gadisnya. Semuanya dia korbankan untuk akhirnya menjadi yang dijatuhkan lagi. Sangat sulit.

Malam itu cuaca sedang kurang baik di luar. Sejak sore tadi asrama mereka sudah kosong. Chan baru saja kembali dari rumah orangtuanya. Sebenarnya dia masih merasa sangat baik sebelum artikel tadi beredar. Itu membuat Chan depresi dan memutuskan pulang ke rumah. Malam ini dia balik ke asrama karena memang ada jadwal. Saat kembali asrama sudah sepi, tertinggal leader mereka saja.

"Chan, kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Pergilah! Aku akan mandi dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Kamu tahu aku bisa menjebol pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci, jadi jangan khawatir."

"Ha ha, kamu benar."

Sesaat Chan merasa baik, detik selanjutnya terasa menyakitkan lagi. Di luar terdengar seseorang menutup pintu, itu artinya dia sendiri sekarang. Saat-saat seperti ini Chan ingin pulang lagi dan tidur bersama ibunya. Atau paling tidak, dia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkannya bercerita. Nyatanya yang ada saat ini hanya dirinya dan kesedihan-kesedihan. Membuat Chan ingin menangis.

Mungkin mereka benar, Chan memiliki gangguan kejiwaan. Itu bukanlah aib, kutukan ataupun hal yang bisa membuat grup mereka cacat. Kenyataannya 3 tahun ini telah berlalu dan sangat baik. Tidak perlu ada yang didepak, atau bubar. Cukup bicarakan dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah.

Chan masih di sana, duduk bersama tekanan hebat di tubuhnya. Dia menyandari ranjang kayunya. Di kamar mereka, ada 3 ranjang, dua di antaranya bersusun. Chan ada di ranjang bawah, sedangkan seseorang yang berisik tidur di atasnya. Saat sepi seperti ini, Chan masih sering merasa tertekan. Dia masih sering menangis. Bahkan di panggung, dia beberapa kali juga menangis. Sekarang juga sedang menangis

#chanbaek


	3. Pelukan Ibu Peri

Beki itu pacar yang humoris, idaman sekali. Saat berkencan dia senang membuat gadisnya tertawa. Orang-orang bilang Beki tidak cocok dengan pacarnya, itu karena mereka sama-sama cantik. Tapi siapa yang peduli, Beki menyukai salah satu member girl band yang sedang naik daun itu, yang saat ini menjadi pacarnya.

Sore itu setelah berkencan dengan sang pacar, Beki bergegas kembali ke asrama. Semenjak punya pacar Beki memang sering keluar asrama. Leader mereka sudah sering memperingatinya, bahkan sampai dipanggil sang manager. Namanya juga orang sedang jatuh cinta, Beki mah masa bodoh.

Beki berjalan memasuki asrama, sepi. Dia sudah tertinggal rupanya. Namun, saat masuk ke kamar, Chan ada di dalam sedang menangis. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, Beki seringkali mempergoki Chan menangis seperti sekarang. Di antara member lainnya Chan memang yang paling cengeng.

"Astaga, bayi siapa yang merajuk di sini?" goda Beki.

Dia berjalan menghampiri Chan. Lantas ikut duduk di sisi ranjang Chan, persis di sebelah Chan yang lesehan di lantai.

"Kenapa?" Chan menimpali. Suaranya serak.

"Kamu menangis karena kutinggal berkencan? Ah manisnya." goda Beki lagi.

Chan berpaling, mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan merah. Selain keluarganya yang hangat, Chan merasa Beki juga begitu. Beki memperhatikannya dan peduli padanya lebih dari member yang lain. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu lalu mereka berbalas pandangan, Chan sudah merasa Beki akan sangat cocok dengannya. Meski kadang merasa grogi karena Beki terlihat cantik, Chan tetap ingin ada di dekat Beki. Kenapa? Entahlah, Chan hanya merasa Beki membuatnya lebih baik.

"Kemari sayang, ibu peri akan memelukmu." Saat mengatakan itu Beki membawa kepala Chan ke pelukannya. Juga membelai rambut Chan yang saat itu berwarna merah.

Hangat. Chan merasa Beki memanglah ibu peri.

"Aku ingin pergi ke psikolog, atau tidur di rumah singgah." kata Chan.

"Itu tidak perlu. Kamu bisa berbicara padaku kapan saja dan aku juga bisa menyayikanmu sebelum tidur. Aku juga bisa mendongeng. Jangan khawatir." balas Beki.

Sesaat Chan diam. Beki punya pelukan yang menenangkan seperti ibunya. Kadang, Chan merasa dia tidak butuh apa-apa selain Beki.

"Jadilah istriku." kata Chan lagi.

"Pacarku ingin aku melamarnya."

"Dia beruntung."

"Itu berlebihan."

Saat itu ponsel Chan berbunyi, panggilan dari leader mereka. Chan mengangkatnya dan mengeraskan volume ponsel supaya Beki juga mendengarnya.

"Hallo?" Itu Chan yang memulai obrolan.

"Astaga Chan! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Apa kali ini kamu tidak bisa menjebol pintu kamar mandi? Di mana kamu? Segeralah kemari, juga hubungi Beki untuk datang atau dia tidak akan berkencan lagi."

Tut!! Tut!! Panggilan diputus sepihak, bahkan Chan baru hendak menimpali. Ah ya ampun, ketua tim mereka galak sekali.

"Kamu dengar? Gadis-gadis takut dekat dengannya." komentar Beki.

Chan ketawa, meski tidak begitu lepas. Memang benar, Beki selalu punya cara untuk mengembalikan dirinya. Mengembalikan dia pada tempat yang semestinya, kebahagian di antara resah dan gundah.

"Ayo Chan, kita berkencan di acara teve malam ini." bualan Beki.

Mendengar itu Chan tersenyum, lantas mengulurkan tangannya agar supaya diraih oleh Beki. Astaga, mereka manis sekali.


	4. Lelaki Tertampan

Malam itu mereka tampil di salah satu acara teve yang sedang booming. Seorang pembawa acara memulai sesi pertanyaan untuk ketua grup. Sedangkan kedelapan anggotanya ikut menyimak.

Grup mereka pada mulanya ada 12 orang, lalu waktu menghilangkan yang pergi dan menyisakan yang tinggal. Sekarang masih 9 orang dan ganteng-ganteng. Gadis-gadis banyak yang menyukai mereka, bahkan tidak jajan untuk menabung supaya bisa datang ke konser mereka dan membeli album.

"Ah Beki, ini pertanyaan khusus untukmu karena kami pikir kamu begitu imut." Si pembawa acara melanjutkan acara untuk sesi Beki.

Beki tersenyum, terlihat imut memang.

"Aku?" ulangnya.

"Tentu saja." balas si pembawa acara. Dia tersenyum ramah dan friendly.

"Wuah, pertanyaan semacam apa itu?"

"Semacam bagaimana kamu melihat lelaki tampan di negara kita ini."

"Astaga, kamu menanyakan hal itu padaku?" Beki tertawa.

Waktu itu penonton dan member lain juga tertawa. Ini aneh, mengapa pertanyaan semacam itu ditujukan pada Beki, seharusnya Nunalah yang menjawab.

Si pembawa acara masih tertawa, tentunya karena ekspresi Beki yang merasa heran, itu menggemaskan.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu, ayo jawablah." desak si pembawa acara.

Meski keadaan sedang tidak baik untuk Chan, berada di tempat ini, tempat yang sama dengan Beki, membuatnya lebih baik. Terlebih dengan melihat bagaimana Beki yang sepanjang acara selalu menebar senyum, itu imut dan menenangkan. Chan percaya hubungan pertemanannya dengan Beki adalah lebih dari sekadar itu, Beki seperti saudara, hal penting, miliknya yang berharga. Dia ingin selalu menjadi saksi untuk perjalanan hidup Beki. Di dekat Beki, hal-hal baik seperti berada di pihaknya. Beki adalah keberuntungan dan kesempatan yang tidak bisa Chan lewatkan sedetik saja.

"Aah, itu adalah aktor nomor satu di negara ini dan Chan."

"Woahhh, Chan?" ulang si pembawa acara.

Saat Beki menyebut nama Chan studio mereka menggema, para penonton bersorak, juga para member. Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Beki menoleh ke ujung barisan, tempat Chan duduk, lantas tersenyum.

"Kenapa Chan?" Pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Kenapa... emm, kurasa memang Chan yang terbaik." jawab Beki mantap.

Saat itu Chan tersenyum lebar. Seperti dia lupa media sedang sibuk membicarakannya.

"Chan, bagaimana menurutmu? Kamu yang terbaik untuk Beki kami."

Chan masih tersenyum ke kamera. Dia terdiam sesaat, lalu perlahan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku paling dekat dengan Beki. Kami berteman begitu akrab, itu menyenangkan. Kami berbagi kamar, makanan, bahkan pakaian. Dia juga memotong kuku-kuku panjangku. Lalu aku senang berdiri di sampingnya saat hujan, memberinya payung." Saat mengatakannya Chan tersenyum begitu manis.

Di seberang sana Beki menyimak sangat baik, juga tersenyum menggemaskan.

"Mereka punya selera musik yang sama, sangat cocok kukira." tambah yang lain.

"Astaga, kalian manis sekali." komentar si pembawa acara.

Saat itu Chan sempat melihat ke arah Beki, sayang Beki justru sedang fokus ke kamera. Mungkin jika Chan menemukan gadis seperti Beki, Chan ingin langsung menikahinya.


End file.
